codetotaldramarealityfandomcom-20200214-history
Trent
Profile Trent is proud to say that he just got his motorcycle license. He loves to ride and can't wait to buy his own set of wheels so he can convert it to a chopper- just as soon as he gets his hands on some "scratch." Eventually, Trent's goal is to have his own bike shop where he can build super-cool choppers that are world renowned. Trent has never gone out of his way to "get" people to like him. He'd just rather chill and get a good view of everything going on in the world. He's a straight shooter who tells it like it is. He would never say he's the "cool guy." Trent is the kind of guy who gets girls and has the other guys admiring him. He's just too likable to hate. His guitar and skateboard skills seal his status as one cool compadre. In his junior high graduating class he was voted as "Most Mysterious and Irresistible." (It was later discovered that the Voting Committee was comprised completely of girls, all of whom dated Trent.) Despite his good looks and easy going matter, Trent is smarter than he's given credit for. Though his grades don't reflect it, his IQ is well above anyone's expectations, including his own. His Dad wished he would follow in his footsteps and become an accountant, to which Trent has four words... NOT - IN - THIS - LIFETIME! Trent auditioned for Total Drama Island because it sounded like a cool way to spend the summer...and $100,000 would make a nice down payment for that dream chopper. Total Drama Island Trent is a casual musician who tends to get along with everyone he meets. Overall, Trent treats nearly everyone fairly and equally, making him a very likable competitor for the other campers. He was even able to get along with Chris at times others could not. Throughout Total Drama Island, Trent is also known for his guitar skills, which impress several competitors throughout the series. He also develops a crush on Gwen, and in the confessional, he has mentioned at times that he would do anything for her. He is also shown as being a pain magnet, as he suffers several near-death experiences and mishaps during Total Drama Island and sometimes in Total Drama Action. However, he usually recovers from these injuries by the next episode. Trent was the ninth contestant to arrive on the island in Not So Happy Campers - Part 1. He remembers that Chris was the host of a figure skating show and praises his hosting on it, which flatters Chris. He is disappointed by the run-down quality of the camp, but when he walks over to Gwen they smile at each other. Afterwards, when Ezekiel arrives, he laughs at him for misunderstanding what Chris means by, "What's up?" Later, he gets placed on the Screaming Gophers team with Gwen. In Not So Happy Campers - Part 2, Trent emerges as somewhat of the team leader and organizer, due to his positive attitude and stable persona. However, when he asks his team who wants to jump off the cliff first, no one is willing. Before his own jump, he high-fives Owen in hopes that he would also give it his best. He seemed fine when he jumped off the thousand foot cliff, as he yelled "Yeah!" all the way down. He is seen in the water with Noah when he was done and on the shore after Owen's big jump. He responds enthusiastically to the challenge of assembling a hot-tub. He gives everyone encouragement and helps his team win the hot-tub building challenge. In The Big Sleep, Gwen and Trent depend on each other to stay awake, which begins their friendship, which later leads to a relationship. Trent mainly talks to Gwen during the episode, and asks Gwen many questions about herself. This helped Trent and her stay awake. Trent really wanted Gwen to stay up when Gwen said that she was about to go to sleep. When Chris read a book about the history of Canada, at the eighty-five hour mark, Trent falls asleep and ends up in third place in the challenge, leaving Gwen upset. There is a possibly that it was this that inspired Gwen to stay awake and win the contest for her team. Even though he fell asleep only minutes before Duncan and Gwen did, Trent was not shown as being very sleepy in Dodgebrawl. Trent did not have any lines in this episode, but he did play in rounds two and four in the Dodgeball Game. However, he was only able to take out Tyler when the jock was distracted by Lindsay. Courtney also said that Trent sucked at dodgeball, just like Tyler, though this may have been a goof. He is safe when his team loses, and high fives Justin. In Not Quite Famous, Trent once again spends a lot of the episode with Gwen. He saves a seat for her in the amphitheater when Chris is explaining the challenge to them. When the tryouts started, he gave a muffin to Gwen, and was fine with Heather being in charge of the tryouts, despite Gwen's hatred for Heather. He told Owen that he did a good job burping the alphabet after drinking from a large soda bottle, but got a bit disgusted after Owen said he could perform Beethoven's Fifth by farting. He makes it into the talent show (even though he was never shown trying out for it) along with Heather and Justin. He and Gwen try to have a moment at the dock of shame, but it is interrupted by Cody and Owen when they jump in the water and soak Gwen. Trent successfully plays his guitar and sings about a girl at camp, which was secretly Gwen. He got eight points out of a possible nine, second only to Harold's nine out of nine. It is also revealed in Gwen's diary, by Heather, that she has a crush on Trent in this episode. In The Sucky Outdoors, Trent tells Heather that her reading Gwen's diary was harsh, to which Heather doesn't pay much attention to. Even though he tries to reassure Gwen, she doesn't listen and walks away from him. He told Heather, who wanted food, that they had to find their own food. Owen offered to forage, and Trent was very happy when Owen found some fish. Trent was the first one to notice Izzy had gone missing, but right after he said that, a bear showed up. Like everyone else, he was afraid of the bear. In Phobia Factor, he reveals his fear of mimes. When he was helping Gwen complete her task of being buried alive, he tells her the story of why he is afraid of mimes (Trent had gotten lost at a circus when he was little and a mime was following him around while he looked for his mom). However, while he is telling Gwen the story, a mime appears and begins to chase Trent around the island. Eventually, when he is near the docks, he jumps in the water, and makes the mime give up when he tells him that if he jumps in, his make-up will run. When he is talking to Chris, asking him if he ever had the feeling he was forgetting something, he suddenly remembers that he had left Gwen buried alive. After digging her up, Gwen threw her walkie-talkie at Trent's head, although he didn't seem to mind. In Up the Creek, even though Gwen and Trent were originally going to be canoe partners, Cody got in the way, making Trent have to partner up with Lindsay and Beth. Trent later has a near-death experience when he almost drowns in quicksand, but Cody ended up saving him and Lindsay, who had been stupid enough to jump into the quicksand with Trent. Cody played a part in helping Trent and Gwen hook up, despite his crush on Gwen, and made Trent and Gwen canoe partners on the way back from the challenge. In Paintball Deer Hunter, he is chosen as a deer. However, he does not have any lines in the episode, and isn't even seen that much. His relationship with Gwen still seems to be stable, as he catches Gwen's can of beans, and they smile at each other. In If You Can't Take The Heat..., Trent was taken out of the challenge very early on when Owen tossed a crate of oranges at him. Even though Owen gave him a warning of "heads up," the crate of oranges accidentally hit Trent in the head, giving him a concussion and making him useless for the rest of the challenge (because of his head being under the table and a bowl of barbecue sauce he had dropped, plus the juice from the oranges, it looked like he had been killed). When he is seen again, he has an ice pack on his head. Despite his injury, he remained safe at the campfire ceremony. In Who Can You Trust?, Trent once again has a challenge-ending injury when he participates in the second part of the challenge. He let Lindsay prepare the Fugu Blowfish, a highly poisonous fish. Because Trent believed that Lindsay had passed biology, he would eat the blowfish. However, Lindsay had only taken biology, making Trent get severely poisoned and having to be in the infirmary for the rest of the challenge. Nurse Hatchet actually performed mouth to mouth, and Trent's garbled scream could be heard all over the island. He appeared to be slightly healed after the challenge, but he still could not speak regularly. In Basic Straining, Trent seemed to be completely healed after the poisoning. He got placed out in the essay competition because he fell asleep, just like DJ and Bridgette. This is ironic because he was shown to do very well in the Awake-a-Thon, back in episode three. This is the fourth episode in which Trent does not have any lines. In X-Treme Torture, he has to participate in the "Sofa Skydiving" part of the competition. He seems very excited about it, but seems a little more nervous when he got into the plane. When DJ pats his back and wishes him luck, he falls out of the plane. Due to being very scared, he forgot to activate the parachute, causing him to land straight into the sand, breaking every bone in his body. He was shown to be completely wrapped up in casts at the end of the episode on a stretcher. In Brunch of Disgustingness, it is revealed he and nine other campers have made it to the merge. When he walks into his new cabin, he accidentally hits Geoff in the head with his guitar. Trent plays an active role as one of the competitors most excited about the merge. He was also very active on his new team as a group unifier and arbiter. He suggested that Geoff should be the new team captain after an extremely loud burp, strengthening the boys. He is shown to have molded well with the Bass boys, dancing near Duncan and DJ. Later, in order to help his team win, he had the guys force-feed him a disgusting meal. Trent tells his team that he has a weak stomach, and throws up three times in that episode alone. He is the last one to eat the pizza after the team had to force-feed him. After the force feed, he is shown acting like a young child and being rocked in DJ's arms. Later he says he was just playing it up for the ratings, but eventually barfs as he remembers what he had to eat. Trent is glad, like the other boys when the reward was won and they leave camp. In No Pain, No Game, Trent tells Gwen that Duncan's challenge was pretty harsh, but Gwen ignores him and says she is still mad at him for leaving her buried alive. Trent explains to her that he didn't mean it, and she would be the last person he would ever leave like that, which made Gwen really appreciate that. Trent gets out on his first challenge when he is doing the skunk jump when a skunk sprays him with it's stench, causing him to pass out. Strangely, he is not seen at the campfire ceremony that night, probably due to a lack of seats to support twelve people. Trent was eliminated in Search and Do Not Destroy, due to Heather's most villainous scheme yet: Break up Trent and Gwen. He easily got his key from the sharks when he distracted them with a batch of fish. After Trent finished, Trent helped Gwen complete her challenge, and then Gwen and Trent have their first kiss. Seeing this as an alliance, (saying "boyfriend-girlfriend is an alliance, and I will have the only alliance on this island"), Heather plots against the two and tricks Gwen by leaving a love note "from Trent" to meet at the Dock of Shame. Meanwhile, Heather runs into Trent at the Dock and begins lying about Gwen, telling him that she said that his guitar-playing was a cliche and his music sucked, as well as saying that she was only just using him to get further into the competition. Then, when Lindsay signaled that Gwen was approaching, Heather told Trent that she always believed in him and never thought those things, and then proceeded to kiss him just as Gwen arrived. This caused the two to momentarily hate each other, with Trent believing that Gwen was using him, while Gwen believed that Trent had cheated on her. However, when Leshawna learned about this, Leshawna immediately assumed that Trent was just as guilty, not giving any consideration to the possibility of him being framed, and told everyone (minus Trent, Heather, Lindsay, and Izzy) on the island about it and to vote off either Heather or Trent. Because Heather won invincibility, all the campers voted Trent off. Heather then revealed to the other campers that it was a trick. Chris interrupts a kiss between Gwen and Trent, and forces him to board the Boat of Losers. Everyone (except Heather) was very sad to see one of the most likable players leave after he had been falsely accused and manipulated. They all had sorrowful looks on their faces as Trent departed and they waved goodbye wordlessly to him as he left. Gwen cried after she and Duncan returned his pointing gesture. In Hide and Be Sneaky, Gwen is in a depression because she can't "put Trent out of her head.” She states how she misses him so much already. Leshawna agrees, and tells Gwen that "nothing heals a broken heart like revenge.” They exchange devious looks and have a tacit agreement to play and win for Trent and vote Heather out. A panicked Duncan organizes an emergency boys-only meeting after the sudden and nerve-racking elimination of Trent. This leaves the boys badly outnumbered without him, and triggers the formation of the Guys' Alliance. At Playa Des Losers in Haute Camp-ture, Trent was first seen laying down on a chair relaxing with DJ, saying that the place they were at was a whole lot better than Total Drama Island. He also gave a piece of bologna to Harold, who was hiding from Courtney. He wanted Gwen to win, and also told Noah that he did kiss a guy when Izzy was teasing him about it. He was one of many people to accidentally vote off Leshawna. In The Very Last Episode, Really!, Trent, Cody, Leshawna, and Eva are the only people to remain on Gwen's side even after Owen announces the yacht party. He helps Gwen out a lot, even though Gwen still doesn't really trust Trent after the Heather and Trent incident from long ago. Despite this, Trent still did many things for her, such as wiping butter off her flagpole, blocking out Justin so that Gwen could stay focused in the challenge, and even carried a large rock to prove he still loved Gwen. Trent acted as her unrelenting encouragement through the entire episode, keeping her on task, happy, and faithful. No matter what happened, he loyally remained by her side. Although Gwen lost, she forgave Trent after he proved himself to her and won her over with his charms. In Total Drama, Drama, Drama, Drama Island, Trent teamed up with Leshawna and Gwen to look for the case. Trent got annoyed when the Girls fell for Justin's charms and gave away all their hard earned information to him, making Trent say "What IS it with that guy?" His group is the only one to see Heather being attacked by Beavers, but instead of helping, they laughed at her. Trent actually never finds the case, but he still qualifies for Total Drama Action. Total Drama Action Unlike last season, in which he was strong and confident with everyone, Trent starts to make a turn for the worst due to his downhill relationship with Gwen. Although the couple starts out strong at first, an unexpected twist occurs when he and Gwen win the challenge in Alien Resurr-eggtion; their win means that the two of them will be in charge of picking out members for the two teams, which forces Gwen and Trent to compete against each other. The blow is made worse when Trent starts to notice that Gwen and Duncan have so much in common. Trent becomes very upset and jealous because of Gwen's friendship with Duncan, making him and Duncan enemies this season. In a desperate attempt to make Gwen happy, Trent starts to throw challenges for her (which she does not approve). Due to winning the challenge in Alien Resurr-eggtion, Trent becomes the founder of the Killer Grips team. In Riot On Set, he picks Lindsay, Justin, Beth, Owen, and Izzy to be his teammates. Because he was still jealous of Gwen being close to Duncan, Trent made a point to pick "the beautiful" Lindsay as his first teammate in an attempt to make Gwen jealous of him. The two were able to make up by the end of the episode. However, ever since then, Trent starts to lose his sanity. During the sand castle building part of the challenge in Beach Blanket Bogus, Trent named his team's sand castle after Gwen. She found it a little disturbing, although she was comforted by the fact that Trent did everything in nines, saying that at least he wasn't as obsessed with her as with his obsession with the number nine. Duncan then pointed out to Gwen that there were five letters in Trent's name and four in hers, adding up to nine. Harold informed Gwen that Trent's obsession with the number nine started becoming apparent after he first became interested in Gwen, convincing her that he truly was going over the top with his obsession over her. The next part of the challenge in Beach Blanket Bogus required the teams to select a team member to compete in a dance contest. The Screaming Gaffers chose Leshawna, and the Killer Grips chose Trent. Trent threw the challenge so Gwen wouldn't be disappointed from losing. Gwen then said in the confessional that she liked Trent, but hated being responsible for his mental distress. After Trent told her he threw the challenge, Gwen and Trent again made amends. They almost kissed, but Owen's voyeurism interrupted them. Trent's determination to win Gwen over is ultimately what led to his downfall, as he made a habit of throwing challenges on purpose so Gwen could win, which was made very apparent in 3:10 to Crazytown. Owen had previously given him advice that Gwen likes to win, and letting her win would win her over to him. This turned out to be a giant flaw in logic, as Gwen noticed Trent purposely losing challenges just for her sake when she wanted to win the competition fair and square. His nine-obsession still made her uncomfortable as well. Trent showed great concern for Gwen when she had come down with a sinus infection in this episode, but treated her as if she were a terminally ill patient by making everyone lay off on her. When the second challenge was about to start (which was to be a shoot-off), Trent purposely chose Owen to participate because his large size guaranteed that Gwen's team would hit him. Owen's antics ultimately canceled the challenge, but by this point, Trent's own teammates were becoming well aware of Trent's focus being somewhere other than winning. Justin in particular was privy to this detail. After this elimination, two "teams" were made by the fans: Team Trent and Team Gwen. Team Trent says that it was sweet for him to give up challenges for Gwen and that she shouldn't have told his team to vote him off and people on this team usually say that they should still be together as a couple. After Trent's team lost the third challenge, Gwen approached Trent and informed him of how she was aware of him throwing challenges for her sake. She could no longer take the guilt by allowing it to happen any longer, and broke up with Trent, but still wanted to remain on good terms with him. Trent was depressed to hear the news, but surprisingly took it maturely. What neither of them knew was that Justin was listening in on the entire conversation. His suspicions were true, so he dragged out Gwen in front of the rest of Trent's team (minus Trent) and ordered her to tell the truth that she allowed Trent to make his own team lose numerous times just to win her over. The others were aghast at this, but Gwen insisted that she never wanted it to play out this way and wanted to win fair and square. Justin refused to believe her, so in order to retain her own integrity (and possibly her sanity), Gwen suggested that the team vote off Trent that night to not only prove that she was being honest about wanting to win, but to ease off the tension that had been stewing in their relationship and friendship. The Killer Grips did as Gwen suggested and voted Trent off that night. Trent was surprised at this, and struggled against Chef Hatchet's grip, wanting to at least bid Gwen farewell before he was thrown into the Lame-o-sine. However, it was not meant to be, as Trent was sent away without Gwen to see him off this time. To rub salt in an open wound, Chris showed Gwen the tape of his elimination, much to her regret. Trent showed up one episode later in The Aftermath: I, which was a talk show showcasing the characters who did not qualify for the second season along with the characters who did qualify and already lost the competition. Up until Geoff inadvertently blabbed about it, Trent was unaware of Gwen's involvement in getting him kicked out of the competition and cried about it after learning the truth. Several of the characters feel sorry for Trent's situation, especially after Trent explains that his obsession with the number nine actually had nothing to do with Gwen, it became his lucky number during his childhood when his grandfather gave him a toy train. A wheel fell off the train shortly before his grandfather died, leaving only nine wheels. His mother then told him that nine was now his lucky number. Most who had taken Gwen's side of the break-up situation switched to Trent's after learning about this. Trent sang a song with his guitar about his broken heart due to Gwen (most of the campers get emotional and Geoff and Bridgette reconcile), but eventually conceded that he would have to move on from her and find someone else. Trent makes another appearance in The Aftermath: II as a commentator just like the people who weren't on season two at all. Apparently, Trent has been getting a lot of fan mail since his breakup and elimination. He also has a lot of fans now, one of them being a girl who makes a life-sized Trent doll and kisses it nine times, leaving Trent disturbed and freaked out. He ends up stepping in to stop Gwen when she was about to be forced to enter a piranha-infested dunk tank. Trent confesses that he was the one rigging the challenges and that it was his fault, and that he saw it coming. The audience then cheers for him. As of right now, he and Gwen are on even terms, and return to being friends. In The Aftermath: III, he is sitting next to Gwen. He is the only commentator to speak, aside from Izzy who greets Owen, when he warns Owen to tell the truth. Not much is referred to him in this episode. In The Aftermath: IV, Trent is the first former castmate to ask the question of who deserves the money more. Trent asks of Duncan and Beth about their "character,” and tells a story similar to the break up between him and Gwen. He possibly did not vote for the winner, as he passes out in the outhouse due to the smell. In Celebrity Manhunt's Total Drama Action Reunion Special showed that Trent, Justin, Cody and Harold created a boy band with a hit single "When I Cry,” but later broke up after bickering in between all the band members, and Trent's reasoning that they didn't "touch the fans at an emotional level." It also shows that Trent had another girlfriend but asked Justin to break up for him via text message. He was unable to qualify for Total Drama World Tour because he went looking for help when DJ's bus crashed and Chris missed him as well as the others who went looking for help. Trent is shocked and devastated to discover he missed a chance to be on another season. Total Drama World Tour In Aftermath: Bridgette Over Troubled Water, Trent is now a commentator on the Total Drama Aftermath. He is seen sitting in the peanut gallery with the rest of the non-competitors this season. It is revealed that Geoff used Trent's guitar as a piñata, much to Trent's anger (though his guitar is intact later). He does not say much in this episode, but appears to still be mad at Duncan, saying that only Duncan would give up a chance for a million dollars, calling him an idiot. Katie almost suffocates him by hugging him so strongly, as both she and Sadie expressed how happy they were for still having each other. He and Justin also join Harold during his song, Baby, as a reunion of the The Drama Brothers. They then flee from screaming fans from a girls' school, which is on a yellow school bus. He does not appear in the rest of the episode due to this. In a deleted clip he is shown to have been kidnapped and tied to the moving school bus with all the school girls on board. In Aftermath: Revenge of the Telethon, Trent once again appeared as a spectator. He was happy to answer phones for the cause and was tricked (along with the other non-competitors) to be shark bait in an attempt of Geoff's part to raise money. However, this stunt gave them the millions dollars needed to keep the show and Aftermath running. After the explosion, Trent was hanging on to the main TV monitor, which was destroyed and non-functional. At the very end of the episode, it fell off its cables with Trent still gripping it, tiredly. Trent is shown in the peanut gallery in Aftermath Aftermayhem, along with the others who did not win or compete. He made a bet with Leshawna to see if Lindsay would remember Tyler's name and lost because she did remember his name after all. Later, during the qualification round of the "Total Drama Second Chance Challenge,” the anxious crowd of losers pushes Trent around and he is suddenly pushed into Gwen. Surprisingly, he greets her fondly with a smile even though Gwen is now involved with Duncan, something that should aggravate any normal ex-boyfriend, especially because he was jealous of Duncan when he and Gwen were dating. He asks her quickly about her and Duncan, hiding the fact that he knew it was coming all along. He tries to grab a peanut can in hopes of competing, but his peanuts are not the right ones so he does not get the chance. Trent is happy and willing to lend a hand to the injured Tyler in the competition. He acts encouragingly towards Tyler, helping him move around in his wheel chair, talking kindly to him, and even helping him roll the dice in the "Total Drama Second Chance Challenge." This assistance earned him the nickname "Nursemaid" from Blaineley. After Tyler is eliminated, Blaineley tries to stir up more trouble by forcing Trent to sit next to Gwen, but instead, the old couple shares a laugh after Gwen cracks a joke. The two sit next to each other peacefully for the rest of the episode. In Hawaiian Style, as well as in Hawaiian Punch, Trent is seen to be rooting for Cody to win the million dollars, along with Gwen. He does not speak, but he sits or stands next to Gwen in both of the episodes. At the end of the last episode, Trent is seen swimming away from the island as it becomes covered with hot lava after the volcano erupts, and he also laughed at Chris along with the other contestants. Code: Total Drama Reality Powers & Abilities Guitar: Trent’s guitar has multiple notes allowing him to use multiple attacks. * Fire Note: Unleashes a stream of fire * Sonic Note: Fires a Sonic wave that blasts anything it hits. * Lightning Note: Fires lightning. * Shield Note: Creates a shield to protect Trent. * Buzz Note: A chainsaw like weapon sprouts from the guitar when Trent plays this note. * Trivia * Category:Characters Category:Lyoko Warriors